Things That I've Learned
by Brown Eyes And Dark Skies
Summary: It takes place in the Marauders Era. It's told from the point of view of Reagan O'Malley who is the younger sister of the woman who becomes Mrs. Finnigan. It starts out with her childhood and progress to adulthood. It's about growing up when she lived.


Chapter One: Days Long Gone

_Author's Note: Okay guys obviously I don't own any of the canons i.e. Sirius, Lily, James, and so forth. Yes, some of the characters are of my own creation and yes many of the events are of my invention. But that's the point of fan fiction, is it not? Anyhow onto some things you should probably know. First of all the O'Malleys are like the Weasley of their generation. And the story is going to start from her childhood. She'll be around ten, actually. And I'm not exactly sure how long I'm going to continue it but it'll be quite some time. At least until she graduates. Probably past that though because I've got a few things up my sleeve. So I hope you all enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Oh and please review!_

-----------------------

I clambered up the Irish hill hands scrambling for holds in the rocky terrain and moving at the highest speed my tiny legs could possibly carry me at a determined look set upon my face. The wind howled at me like the banshees my nurse so often told me tales over pulling at my curls. To me it was a scaling a mountain, to others it was a nine on the verge of ten year old girl attempting to climb a hill that was probably too steep for her. But that didn't stop me. Oh no, I was an O'Malley. An O'Malley on a mission nonetheless. Finally with heavy breath I half collapsed on the crown of the hill eyes frantically searching for her. A sudden movement a few feet from the base of hill caught my attention and I swiftly half leaped to my feet crying out "Aisling!"

A whirl of blonde locks and a smile of recognition was her response. I hurled myself down the hill partially stumbling partially running to her. There had to be something I can do. It couldn't possibly be too late. I tried to stop myself but ended up flat on my butt next to her probably dirtying my clothes enough to warrant a lecture from our mother. I threw myself at her hugging tightly "You're not really leaving me right?"

Pulling away from my wild and abrupt hug she looked at me with that "you're so young" look that I so loathed. "Reagan, sister dearest, it's only for a year."

The look on my face must have clued her into the fact that that was in no way a satisfactory answer. Crossing my arms I did my best to adapt the typical look of O'Malley stubbornness. Aisling knew the look all too well and she often told me that I wore it too often and too well. But how could I not be adamant in this? She threw her head back laughing in the beautiful way that only she was capable of before patting my head. "Honestly, it'll fly by. I have to go. I _want _to go. And you'll want to go when your time comes too."

I didn't even view that as a possibility. How could she want to leave? Why would you want to leave? Didn't she realize that this was the end of a good thing? We had never, ever been apart in our life which was the very reason for our closeness. Or so I believed. If she went away it would ruin it all. Besides I didn't want to be left all alone. Aisling made the halls of the house brighter and when she left she'd take what little sunshine existed in Ireland with her. And to be perfectly honest I didn't have many other friends. The other kids down at the village which was at least a good mile or two away seemed to resent us. And we were rather isolated for the most part living and roaming the Irish countryside.

Looking at her rather viciously I stood up snarling "I'll never want to leave! I don't want to go to no stupid school! And I certainly don't want to grow up! I'm going to stay here. You go and be a…a… traitor in England!" I spat on the ground in front of her and ran before she could see the tears coming into my eyes. I could have sworn she muttered "You're so impossible" at my retreating back but all I was concerned about was getting far away from her. She was abandoning me!

I ran all the way back to the slowly crumbling castle that we called home. Throwing the doors open a startled house elf (one of our few) squealed and mumbled fervent apologies for getting in my way as I stalked up the grand staircase towards my room. And hers too. I kicked the door open ignoring shouts from my mother downstairs and bawling crumpled on my bed.

-----------------------

I could feel the hand stroking my hair and I blinked my eyes open to the candlelight. "Oh Reagan!" She cried enveloping me in one of her hugs "Tell me you don't hate me!"

More than anything at the moment I wanted to tell her that I hated her. That I never wanted to speak to her again, or see her for that matter. I wanted to tell her that she could stay in England for all of eternity and I wouldn't care one bit. But we were sisters and sisters didn't do that. Especially not when family was all you had. "I could never hate you, Aisling," I murmured.


End file.
